My Rubber Ducky Floaties
by xOMSFan4LifeOx
Summary: Just some Mulder and Scully fluff. I thought this was incredibly cute to write. Hope you enjoy. One-shot.


A/N: Mulder and Scully go to a pool...didn't expect that one did ya? What's gonna happen? Read and find out...

Fox Mulder threw his rubber ducky floaties and his rubber ducky life saver into his trunk and closed it shut, waiting for Dana Scully to get into the car. It was a hot Saturday afternoon and the 2 FBI Agents decided to take a little trip to they're public pool. Of course when he showed Scully his _rubber ducky floaties_ she assumed he was delirious and taking some kind of drug but he tried to convince her otherwise.

"Oh god, you're still taking that thing? Mulder, does that stupid duck even fit around your waist? I'd say you got that as a present when you were five" Scully said, fanning herself with a piece of paper she found in his car as Mulder sighed and got in, strapping on his seatbelt.

"Hey don't make fun of Charlie. I got that last week. Mom's idea" Mulder explained as Scully rolled her eyes and put down the window, hot as it is.

"Charlie? You gave it a name? What's wrong with you? Did someone accidentally hit you over the head?" She asked, trying to add as much sarcasm as she can while Mulder smiled.

"No, but that would be better than this don't ya think? It's to hot to do anything. You can't sit and watch T.V. You can't take a shower because 10 minutes later you're already sweating and you can't even use the bathroom without feeling if you'd push any harder, your brain might explode". Scully made a disgusted face and looked the other direction, trying to block _that_ image out of her head.

"Well, I'd hate to say this, but I actually agree. Good thing were going to the pool though, isn't that right Mr. Rubber ducky" She teased, pinching his cheeks as he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Let's just get to the pool before I have a heat attack. I'm nearly dying here" Mulder complained as he drove off in silence.

--

As they arrived at the pool, Scully got out and checked her image in the mirror, fixing her red and white bathing suit. Mulder had a T-shirt and swimming trunks on, walking to the back of his car. Scully grabbed her bag and saw that Mulder wasn't kidding about "Charlie". He grabbed the 2 arm floaties and lifesaver, not aware by Scully's reaction.

"You're actually taking it? I thought you were kidding?" She asked, hoping he was.

"Yup. What's wrong? Afraid Mr. Rubber ducky is gonna embarrass you?" He replied, adding one of his famous grins's as Scully sighed and approached the entrance of the pool.

"Let's just go. I hope people don't recognize us as FBI Agents cause if they do, I'm popping one of your precious floaties Mulder" Scully threatened as he laughed.

"Your not gonna come within 3 feet of them. You'll see" he threatened back as she gave him a look and passed by the lifeguard.

Mulder found 2 free spots to set his things at and hollered Scully to follow. When he noticed she was flirting with one of the lifeguards he rolled his eyes and approached them both, feeling annoyed as it is.

"Are you coming dear? I already layed out the blankets for you" he said, receiving a death glare from Scully.

"Excuse me? Mulder what are you doing? And what's up with calling me dear? You have no right to-"

"Please excuse my girlfriend. Can't keep them all on a leash now could ya?" Mulder said as he flashed the built lifeguard a smile and grabbed Scully's hand. He pulled her away from him and made her walk, feeling a pint of jealousy.

"We can't all keep them on a leash? Mulder last time I checked, I was the one keeping you on a leash! And since when was I your girlfriend? Is the heat making you sick or something?" She questioned, feeling his forehead as he sighed and pulled her hand away.

"No, I'm fine. Let's just settle our stuff here so we can put on some sun screen and get in the pool. Don't walk away from me like that again my darling. I might have to give you a spanking once we get home" he joked adding a smile as she sat down and rolled her eyes, knowing Mulder was jealous.

"Nice way to hide your jealousy Mulder. Real nice" She commented, returning his smile.

Mulder took out his sunscreen and removed his T-shirt, revealing his nice light-toned muscles. Scully practically gasped for air when he took of his shirt and felt a blush coming along, not sure if she was comfortable being next to him. She removed her tank top and little white shorts, making Mulder gasp for air. He blushed vigorously, trying hard not to pass out.

"So, um, wanna put on the sunscreen for me?" He asked receiving a shy look as Scully nodded.

"Sure, why not?' She asked, trying to sound normal.

Scully didn't think she'd feel this way. She tried to remind herself this was just a regular day to the pool with one of her best friends but it wasn't working. She felt that tension between them. The kind that makes you want to jump out of your skin and cover your most loved one in kisses. She wondered if he'd feel the same way... She grabbed the sunscreen and put some in her hand, gently rubbing it on Mulder's back. How awkward did that feel? When she was done it was his turn. Great. Why not lock them in a basement and swallow the key? Wouldn't that be less torture then they were in now?

Mulder nervously put sunscreen lotion in his hands and rubbed some on Scully's back, feeling as if he'd rub any harder her skin might come off.

_Soft skin. Me like_, he thought still rubbing her back as she began to get annoyed.

"Mulder are you done?" She asked, making him snap out of his daydream, leaving him embarrassed.

"Right. Sorry" He apologized, closing the bottle of sunscreen. Both Agents gave each other a look and quickly snapped out of their gazes, thinking about what to do next.

"Wanna jump in the pool?" Mulder offered, glancing her another look.

"Sure. After you" She said getting up as Mulder stopped to grab his rubber ducky floaties.

"Mulder, let's just jump into together. Not including Charlie" Scully said as Mulder sighed and grabbed her hand, leading her to the pool.

"Ready?" He asked, having an idea in mind.

"Ready" Scully assured as he began to count to 3.

"1, 2, 3!" Instead of jumping in with her, he threw Scully inside the pool which caught everyone's attention and she screamed, splashing water towards his direction.

"You idiot! Why didn't you jump in with me?!" She yelled, feeling the cold water start to cool down. He smiled and jumped in, not aware of everyone else around them.

"Don't know. Don't care. Why such lovely water, isn't that right Ms. Scully?" He asked, receiving a splash of water in his face as she laughed.

"Yeah, such lovely water indeed". She smiled shyly and felt Mulder grab her waist, feeling him lift her up.

"There she goes!" He yelled throwing her in as he, along with a few other people laughed, Scully began laughing herself after coming up. What a fun day was that going to be...

THE END


End file.
